Crepúsculo
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: —Damon no tengo idea de quién es el Puñetero Edward Cullen, Pero maldigo el día en que su escritora soñó con él. ¡Maldita Sea!.— taaa daan! Espera...¿Soñar? oh no Stef, Twilighter Detected.


**Este es un escrito que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y que nunca me habaidignado a presentar, pero en fin, acá esta.**

**Twilight.**

Aquello era un desastre, Desde que Elena había terminado con Stefan no había dejado de llorar, podría decirse que aquel era el rompimiento más épico de toda la historia de los rompimientos, aquel dolor haría sentir a Bella Humillada en Luna Nueva, a Elizabeth ofuscada en Orgullo y prejuicio y a la misma Julieta que su dolor ante el abandono de Romeo era simplemente más que insuficiente.

_Y lo que más le molestaba del hecho era que había dejado al descubierto su afición a las novelas románticas al decir esto._

Bueno, afición a todas excepto a crepúsculo, crepúsculo había sido solo por curiosidad, aquello de vampiros brillando lo había traído de cabeza y solo cuando lo hubo leído se permitió destartalarse de la risa a todo placer. ¿Qué podía decir? Era un curioso a todo dar.

Y ya que estábamos…

—Stefan ¿Qué sabes acerca de Edward Cullen?— Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos especulativos.

Stefan como de costumbre, Stefan Releía sus diarios Viejos, a su lado, en su escritorio, había pulcramente ubicado cuatro viejos diarios uno encima de otro esperando ser leídos, y el quinto yacía ya en sus manos. Y es que no, Enserio ¿a quién diablos le gustaría recordar cuan feo era su pelo en los setentas? O ¿a cuantas personas había matado en lo cincuenta? Onda hombre, pasado pisado, cuerpos convertidos en polvo y todo eso.

Stefan se mantuvo con la vista fija en el papel unos segundos más y luego le miro incrédulo.

—¿de quién?— Inquirió.

_No tan rápido Stef._

—Edward Cullen.— Dijo Damon con un encogimiento de Hombros.

—SI, Damon, te escuche la primera vez, ¿Quién Diablos es Edward Cullen?—exclamo Stefan exasperado. _Solo quería seguir Leyendo, Maldición._

_No-me-jodas._

—¿No-sabes-quien-es-Edward-Cullen?— Damon Ensanchó sus ojos.

_Aquello no podía ser._

—No.— Stefan sonaba Groseramente desinteresado.

Damon Sonrió.

_De ninguna manera._

—¡Que raro querido hermano! Considerando que él fue quien aparentemente te donó el peinado.—

—Damon…—

—Y la ropa.—

—Damon…—

—y la forma de caminar, de un lado a otro, misteriosamente, todo un malote.—

—¡Damon!—

—y esa expresión en tu cara como si siempre te estuviesen acariciando dos suaves manos….Bañadas en verbena.—

_Suficiente, Stefan cerró su antiguo diario de golpe y lo acamodó debajo de su brazo, se levantó Furibundo y caminó hasta el marco de la puerta donde se detuvo por un instante y le miró exasperado._

—Damon no tengo idea de quién es el Puñetero Edward Cullen, Pero maldigo el día en que su escritora soñó con él. ¡Maldita Sea!.— Salió, Se evaporo, Chau, chau.

_Bueno, había sido fácil joderle esta vez._

El moreno vampiro se levantó de la silla y caminó rápidamente hasta sentarse en la que había ocupado su hermano, acomodó los pies por encima del escritorio y lanzó una sonora carcajada.

_¿Cómo es que a la gente no le gustaba incordiar? Era la maldita cosa más divertida del mundo._

Y luego se ahogó con su propia carcajada.

_Un momento._

¿Escritora?

_¿Cómo…? ¡Espera! Maldita sea…¿soñar con él?_

¿Cómo rayos Stefan sabía que había sido un sueño? Es decir, el no dijo nada sobre la historia, Stef no tenía manera de deducir que Era escrita por una mujer…

Damon tomó uno de los diarios ya leídos y los ojeó, tal vez podría encontrar alguna información útil de los días recientes, ¿Quién sabe? Stefan escribía todo, t-o-d-o en sus diarios, Maldito pervertido.

Pero luego de la portada con la S cursiva de su hermano, no se encontró con ninguna fecha, de hecho, las letras estaban impresas no escritas.

_¿Pero qué rayos?_

Leyó el primer párrafo de la página.

"_Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los_

_Motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación_

_Incluso de haberlo intentado._

_Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro_

_Lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido._

_Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena_

_Forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo."_

¿Pero-que-rayos?

Tiró el diario a sus espaldas y tomó el siguiente.

"—_¿Bella?—_

_No era ella la que había pronunciado mi nombre, por lo que ambas nos_

_Volvimos para ver quién se unía a nuestra pequeña reunión. En realidad, yo no_

_Necesitaba mirar para saberlo. Era una voz que habría reconocido en cualquier lugar,_

_y a la que también hubiera respondido, ya estuviera dormida o despierta. .. o incluso_

_Muerta, estoy casi segura. La voz por la que habría caminado sobre el fuego o, con_

_Menos dramatismo, por la que chapotearía todos los días de mi vida entre el frío y la_

_Lluvia incesante._

_Edward."_

Aquello no podía ser, realmente no podía ser…

_Pero lo era._

Se tomó la cara entre sus manos.

El pelo, la ropa, la forma de Actuar…

_No podía creerlo._

Apretó el puente de su nariz con fuerza.

—¡Stefan Eres un Puto Twilighter!—Gritó a los cuatro vientos.

_**Fin.**_

Dkñafsñfñshgñshgfasgas ok, no me matéis, sé perfectamente que los libros de L.J Smith son más antiguos, y todo, esto no es un insulto, las partes de los libros que he escrito los he recitado de memoria, si, se me Twilight de memoria, No, no amo a Edward ni a Jacob, ni desde un principio, hay algo que hace a estos libros buenos y atrapantes, pero ese algo no sé qué es, cuando lo descubra se lo hare saber.

Esto esta escrito enteramente a modo de parodia, en la serie me parece muy poco disimulado desde un principio el hecho de que quiera hacer ver a Stefan (física y algunas veces emocionalmente hablando) como un Edward Cullen, y que puedo decir, las influencias de esta saga en la Tv de hoy en día es bien marcada, me atrevería a que no hay prácticamente ninguna serie vigente que no le haya hecho referencia, pues hasta supernatural tiene un capítulo dedicado a ello.

Así que esto, se me ocurrió. Por supuesto, Crepusculo es de Meyer y The vampire Diaries de L.J Smith y este escrito es mío.

**Nos leemos.**

**Salvatores's Girl.**


End file.
